


I need a favour

by 11hortha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butlers, Dress Up, F/M, Favour, Helping, Humiliation, Humor, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you trick the boy into helping you and it come out better than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a favour

(y/n) walked in to the lab and saw Clint struggleing to hold up some boxes, so she went over to help him out.

"Hey Clint, do you need any help"(y/n) asked.

"Yes please Tony just walked off when I ask him to help me. Bruce wants me put put these on his desk for when he calms down as the other guy got out this morning" Clint grunted back. He carried on walking and almost dropped the boxes but (y/n) used her powers to streach out her arm and catch them then placed them onto Bruces's desk and put the rest he was holding over there too.

"Oh that was what the noise was I thought Tony blew something up again"

"No not this time. Thanks its nice to have someone help me especially a pretty girl like you" Clint said winking at her making (y/n) feel shy and cheeks turn a tomato red.

"Anyway i don't mind helping it is a good thing plus you owe me a favour now"(y/n) said sweetly.

"Okay what do you need help with" Clint asked.

"Oh I don't need help yet but later on when I want to you do something you have to do it" (y/n) told him and walked out of the lab.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

(Y/n) walked down to see if she could find Tony in his room. With out knocking on the door she just walked in and saw Tony tinckering away on one of his suit to increase the speed so he can get to battles quicker.(y/n) slowly walked up behind him to make sure he wouldn't see or hear her.

"BOO"she screamed right in his ear causing him to scream and make his suit fall on him. This caused (y/n) to start laughing at him.

"(Y/N) WHAT THE FUCK!!! HELP ME GET THING THING OFF OF ME!!" Tony screamed at her.

"Only if you do me a favor in return" she demanded. 

"FINE!!! NOW HELP ME UP" Tony shouted once again. (y/n) lifted up the suit so Tony could get up.He cleaned off his trouseres to get rid of the dust and dirt than gave (y/n) a dirty look. "What was that for? And what are you doing here?" Tony questioned being curious as why she was down there.

"Well I came to ask were Thor and Natasha went but you didn't see me come in so I thought it would be funny to scare you and it was"(y/n) started laughing again.

"First they went on a mission and secondly that was not funny. Now what do you want me to do" Tony asked not amused with (y/n).

"There is nothing I want you to do just yet but later on you've got to do anything I want" with that she turned and walked out of the room leaving a frustrated Tony behind.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

(y/n) walked into the training room and saw Steve punching the dummies making them fall over with his super strength.

"Hey Steve do you want to have someone real to fight with insteaded of dummies that wont hit you back?" She questioned while walking up to steve.

"As much as I would like that I dont hit girls" Steve explained and stopped puching the dummies to turn and look at her.

"Dont be silly I wont put it against you just think it as a favour and you can give me a favour back" (y/n) bribed. Steve thought about it for a minute then slowly nodded.

"Okay deal so what do you want me to do?" He asked curious at how he can help her.

"Oh I dont need anything yet so I will tell you when I need it" (y/n) expained to him while walking in to the ring while steve followed her Steve only nodded in reply and started to throw punches and kicks. (y/n) managed to dodge most of them but got hit in the arms and belly a few times but Steve stopped quickly to say sorry then carry on fighting.(y/n) hit steve in the jaw leaving him a red mark. Once they were both tired they stopped and went back to their rooms to have a shower.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

A week later (y/n) walked into the kitchen and saw Steve Tony and Clint having breakfast.

"Hello boys. I think today I will have the favours that I am owed. (y/n) smirked at their frightened faces. They all knew that today you was ment to be that it was your turn to clean the tower and you had planned the whole favours charade. They all nodded knowing that they cant back out of what she tells them to do. "So I have picked outfits for all of you they are in your rooms now go put them on" she commanded they all got up and walked to their room to see what she picked out. When they came back down Tony and Clint were wearing a maids dresses, while Steve was wearing a butlers suit. When they came out (y/n) giggled behind her hand.

"Why does Steve get to wear that while we have to wear dresses" Tony whined.

"Because you two are my maids and going to clean up the whole tower and what ever mess that is made in the mean time, while Steve will be my butler and bring me anything I want." she stated like it was obvious. After a few grubbles the boy picked up the feather dusters and started cleaning the tower what they did not know was that (y/n) was videoing the whole thing. At lunch Natasha and Thor came back from thier mission while Steve made all of them lunch like he was told to do.

Natasha was the first one to speak up. "What are they doing?" She snickered while taking a picture without them seeing it and sending it to Nick fury.

"Well they all owe me a favour and thats what I told them to do" (y/n) explained to Natasha which owned her and 'oh'.

When the boys finished cleaning the tower in was 10pm and (y/n) congratulated them for cleaning the whole tower and told them their dinner was in the oven and went off to bed.

~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~

The next day there was a meeting with Nick Fury about a new mission they all had to go to together and while the electronics put up the screen a video of Clint and Tony came up on YouTube of them cleaning up with the feather dusters. (y/n) looked at them and saw their gobsmacked faces and giggled. 

"(Y/N)!!" At that they both got up and chased (y/n) around the helicarrier and eventually found her hiding in the air vents and payed their own back.

**Author's Note:**

> omg! I just reread this fic and saw how many mistakes I made so I updated it to make it more understandable. please leave comments and kudos of what you thing


End file.
